


Mixed feelings

by GryphisOne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphisOne/pseuds/GryphisOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel are always bickering, is it a love hate relationship? Or are they truly rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gray, your clothes..." Erza groans as Gray sits down at the table containing Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. Gray rolls his eyes, not bothering to give a reaction to Erza's comment. "Hey, Ice Brain, no one wants to see you in just boxers." Natsu says with a full mouth. "You're one to talk, Flame Breath. No one wants to see what you're eating." Gray fires back. The two continue to fire insults back and forth while Erza groans and rolls her eyes at Lucy. Suddenly Natsu erupts from the table and shouts at Gray, "You wanna take this outside?!" Gray glares are Natsu, "You honestly think you can beat me, pink head?" "Why don't we find out." Natsu growls back. Lucy glances nervously over at Erza, "Not again.." Erza steadily watches the two boys run out the door, still firing insults at each other, "They'll be fine... They care too much about each other to seriously hurt the other." Lucy looks perplexed at Erza, "You think they really care about each other? Then why are they always fighting?" Erza smiles at Lucy, "I do. They find the need to constantly prove to the other that they are the stronger male, but only as a way of proving themselves to each other. They care so much, that they do not wish to look bad in the eyes of the other." Lucy watches, amazed by what Erza said, as the boys start fighting out in the grass. 


	2. Fighting.

"Ice make, SHIELD!" "Fire dragon, PUNCH!" Natsu and Gray continued their battle out on the grass. "You honestly think you can beat me, Flame Brain?" Gray shouted as he threw attacks. Natsu took Gray by his shirt collar and growled, "Of course I can, I'm a Dragon Slayer." Gray scoffed and pushed Natsu off of him. But their closeness made Gray flush with color and he had to turn away to hide it. While his back was turned Natsu took advantage and jump kicked Gray straight in the back, causing Gray to collapse to the ground. "What the hell, dude?!" Gray exhaled weakly. "All's fair in love and war," Natsu smirked, looking down at Gray. That comment, Gray was flustered by what he meant by that. But Gray was done with this. He had to find out for sure. He forced himself up, and took a long gaze at the other boy. Natsu smiled at him, "What? Give up already?" Gray walked over to Natsu, until he was only a couple inches away. The other boy looked confused, as he starred back at Gray. With one passion driven punch, Gray punched Natsu to the ground. Natsu was laying on his back, out of breath and dizzy. He tried to mutter something, but couldn't. Gray stood over him, then crouched next to Natsu's head. All Natsu could do was gaze up at him, as Gray leaned closer to his face. Gray moved closer, and gently, delicately, placed his lips on the other boy's. Natsu's eyes got big, and he took a gasping breath. Gray kept his lips there, not pressing nor pulling away. Letting Natsu decide. A couple seconds went by, but Natsu gently pressed back. Ever so gently, testing to see if Gray was serious. Gray smiled ever so slightly, and pressed back. After a couple minutes of this, Gray helped Natsu up and looked at him. "So, you wanna get a job?" Natsu looked shyly up from the ground, "Yeah, that sounds awesome." Gray headed back into the guild hall, Natsu followed with his hands in his pockets.   
Erza watched the boys enter, and shot a knowing look at Lucy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, WOO! I plan to write about adventures they have and whatnot. So yeah.


	3. Two become one.

Gray and Natsu are standing in the guild hall among their fellow guild members, looking at the job board. Natsu's cheeks are still flushed with color, and Gray has a permanent smirk on his face. Erza appears next to them, startling them both, "Finally looking for a job, boys?" she says harshly. Gray and Natsu glance at each other, "Um.." Natsu stutters. Gray quickly tries to save Natsu's attempt at an answer, "Y-yeah, Lucy decided to skip this one.. So, it's just Natsu and I..." he shoots a nervous look at Natsu, which is met with big eyes. Erza looks them over with stone cold eyes, "Alright. It's about time you two took a job." She gives them one last stare, and walks away. Gray and Natsu look at each other with relief, then Gray shakes his head, and lets out a small chuckle. Natsu 's eyes got even larger, he shouts at Gray in a whisper, "You find that amusing?!" "No," Gray rolls his eyes, "I find YOU amusing. Now let's pick a job." 

 

"I'm not sure why you picked the job that required travel," Gray chuckles. Natsu groans, "Because... I didn't want to have to worry about..." Natsu's eyes glaze over and he blacks out. Gray gently lays down Natsu, so that the other boys head is resting on his lap. Gray gazes down at Natsu, and begins to move his hand through Natsu's hair, running circles around his temple and up around the back of his neck. Gray proceeds to look out the window as the trees fly past at blurring speeds, continuing to mindlessly play with Natsu's hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm really getting into this. If you haven't already, go listen to the ten hour version of the Fairy Tail theme song.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FIRST CHAPTER! I'll get around to posting more sooner or later. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
